Nero the Captor
by WriterLea
Summary: Kirk and Spock are taken hostage by Nero. Kirk and Spock have similar and nervous feelings about being in this situation.
1. Hostage

This had to be the worst encounter Spock had ever had. Worse than the time Spock had seen his planet destroyed and his mother had died with the rest of Vulcan.

"Seems I finally can have revenge on you and your captain, Spock." Nero said with a glint in his eyes. From the corner of his eye Spock could see Kirk swallow nervously. Kirk hated being touched, and he hated Nero more or less than Spock.

"And what are you going to do?" Spock managed to say. He had two men pinning his arms so he couldn't escape. Kirk had four men since he was famous for escaping easily.

"Oh, nothing you're going to _love_ it." Nero said. By the way Nero said love, Spock knew he'd hated every second of his time here.

"Bring Kirk to the brig and put Spock in _the room_." Nero ordered. Spock didn't want to be separated from Kirk, but he had no say in what was about to happen. Spock was led roughly to a room. It had little light, and was mostly dark. As the guards led Spock to the room, they were surprised he wasn't fighting them, and loosened their grip a little. Spock shifted at having a little more freedom. One of the guards grabbed him rough again, and said, "Hey, we don't want no trouble, or we'll tell Nero." Spock didn't care if they told Nero, but he didn't want Nero to find an excuse to hurt him or Kirk. Spock was pushed into the room and tied to a chair. He didn't particularly care, he was use to being bound as captive, but he hated the dark.

After he was tied to the chair the guards left, and Nero came in. He had some sort of kit, which made Spock nervous. He put the kit down on a desk and opened it. Spock couldn't see what was in it; Nero's back was turned. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

When Nero turned around with a needle, Spock became nervous and started swallowing nervously. His mouth was dry, and he needed water. Nero noticed this and took pity on him, giving him water. But after he drank the water Nero held up the syringe and tapped it. Spock's eyes were following Nero as he approached slowly with the needle. Nero bent down next to Spock's right side and cleaned his neck. Spock understood that Nero as going to put a tracker in him.

"Is Jim going to have one, too?" Spock asked, curious. He knew Nero might be mad at him for speaking, but he wanted to know.

"It would be, as you Vulcans say, _logical_." He made it sound like logic was a bad thing, considering Spock basically _lived_ by logic all his life and wasn't going to stop. As Nero gently put the needle to his neck and inserted the small tracker, Spock couldn't help but whimper. He hated needles a lot. Nero said nothing, and after the needle was out the guards came back and escorted Spock to the same cell as Kirk. At a first glance, you would see the two bunk beds, the shabby, well-worn walls, and the table with four chairs. He saw Jim on top of one of the bunks, reading.

"Hey." Kirk said, acting as if they were still on _the Enterprise_. Spock wished they were. He missed all his friends, and Uhura most of all. Spock went on the bottom bunk of the same bed.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if they're taking one of us somewhere or if something happens or…."

"Spock, I get your point. I'll tell you if something happens, okay?" Jim said. Spock nodded, drifting asleep.


	2. Beaten Bloody

Spock heard Kirk calling to him and opened his eyes just as Kirk was taken out of the cell. He ran over as quick as he could, but the door to outside was slammed in his face.

"Kirk." Spock moaned. He didn't want him to leave, to be left alone in this terrible cell alone. A guard gave him a sympathetic glance.

Kirk was literally pulled out of bed. He felt three men holding him and dragging him out of the cell.

"Spock! Spock help me!" He cried. Spock woke up instantly and tried to follow, but Spock was too slow and the door was shut in his best friend's face. Kirk struggled, he hated these men. Their grip was too tight on him, and he was whimpering and it didn't take long for the guards to figure out they were holding him too tight. They loosened their grip enough so they weren't leaving harsh red marks on Kirk's skin. They pushed him into the same room Spock was in a few hours before, and tied him to the chair, just like Spock. He saw Nero come in, or, to be more specific, storm in. He looked angry, which made Kirk want to get away from him if Nero was in a bad mood.

"Leave." He told the guard icily. They obeyed, and when the two men were alone, Nero walked over to Kirk and examined him.

"Hmmm, you interest me, Kirk. Tell me, why do you hate me and this place?" Nero said. Kirk didn't reply, he didn't want to talk to this man.

"Stubborn, I see. Don't want to talk? Maybe I'll make you." He taunted. He saw Kirk struggling with the straps before realizing they were too tight and were making Kirk cry out and whimper in pain. He felt a little sympathetic, Kirk obviously wanted to be let of but he refused but did loosen the straps.

"Seems I might make you talk." Nero said with a glint in his harsh eyes.

When Kirk was returned 2 hours later to the cell, he was bruised, bloody and beaten to death. Spock rushed over as Kirk was thrown in.

"Jim, Jim, it's okay, its me now, its okay." Spock told him. Jim groaned, he was in pain and needed to lie down. Spock picked him up gently and cautiously, and put him on the bottom bunk.

Spock tapped a guard on the shoulder through the bars and he turned around and pointed a gun at Spock.

"Hey, I just need a warm blanket and a bowl of soup for him." Spock motioned to Jim. The man lowered his gun, realizing Spock wasn't threatening him.

"Kay." Was all he said. He came back and cautiously pushed the door open, careful to shut it.

"Here" He said, setting it on the ground. Spock picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Jim. He cocooned himself in it, cold and tired. Spock fed him the soup, and Jim seemed grateful for the care. Jim fell asleep in Spock's care; he felt much better knowing he was with Spock. While Jim slept Spock watched incase someone tried to come near either of them. Kirk was in no condition to defend himself and Spock felt the need to help his friend. He saw Nero watching him through the bars, and his ears flicked nervously and he made a growling noise in his throat, sounding threatening.

"Don't make me shut you up, or you'll end up like him." Nero said, motioning to a sleeping Jim. Spock didn't stop; he wasn't about to back down to Nero.

**Please review NO FLAMERS!**


	3. A Challenge

"Have it your way." Nero said, coolly. He motioned to one of the guards and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded, and left, then came back with a blindfold and a restraining mask that wrapped around your chin and the back of your head. Spock didn't know how Nero knew he hated them, but as Nero approached with the two objects in his hand Spock became more nervous as Nero backed him into the corner. He saw Nero set down the mask and put the blindfold over Spock's eyes very gently and cautiously. As he did it he heard Spock's heartbeat unnaturally fast. He looked nervous, too, he was biting his lip and his body was shaking slightly. He was very careful putting the mask on; he knew Spock might bite him if he was too close to his mouth. After Spock was blind and mute Nero led him to a small room. After feeling Nero's hands off his wrists he sat down. He felt a kick on his stomach, and jumped nervously.

"Hmmm, don't like that?" Nero teased, kicking him harder in the chest. Spock could not fight, he couldn't see his opponent and knew he should try to take it quietly and not show emotion. By the 20th kick Spock was in fetal position, Nero kept kicking his head or back. It was obvious to Nero Spock was showing submission to him; he was curled up into himself on the ground, making whimpering noises or crying out at each kick. Nero gave him harder kicks, and after a few more minutes Nero left Spock alone in the room. Spock crawled over to a corner, using the wall as a guide and hunched over into the corner. He felt sick and unwell, and wanted to be with Kirk.

Spock heard Nero come in the next morning, and felt him take off the blindfold and mask. Spock followed Nero back to his cell shared with Kirk quietly, neither of them mentioning last night or talking at all. Spock went straight over to Kirk. He looked much healthier than yesterday and well rested.

"You look better." Spock said quietly.

"Spock, where were you last night? Were you trying to escape?" Spock shook his head.

"Let's put it I don't think I should have done what I did, okay?" Spock was eager not to talk about what happened. Kirk shrugged. He wasn't about to push Spock into telling him what happened. Suddenly, Kirk felt weak and fainted. If not for Spock, he would have hit his head on the cold, hard floor and been more sick. Spock carried Jim onto the bottom bunk and went onto the top one. He was tired, he hadn't slept at all yesterday.

Spock had been awoken to feeling someone rubbing his back. It felt good, and assumed it was Kirk, but when he heard the voice he tensed.

"That's it, relax, shhh." Nero said. He felt Spock tense after hearing his voice.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm just giving you a nice massage." Nero said. Spock didn't like this; he didn't trust Nero at all. Nero could tell Spock wasn't calm about this, he was tense and his emotions were worried.

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Nero promised. Spock seemed less worried, but Nero was lying. He quietly pulled out a syringe and injected it into Spock's spine. Spock tried to pull away, but Nero grabbed his shoulder and pinned him painfully to the bed.

"That's it, relax, shhh. Go to sleep." Nero whispered as Spock fell unconscious.

"Oh, this should be good." Nero said, smiling.


	4. What Nero did to Spock

When Spock woke up hours later, he was pinned to the bed by straps. He felt normal, yet something about him felt out of place. He wasn't sure what yet, but there was something going on. He saw Nero coming in and glared at him.

"That went well." Nero said, looking please. If Spock could have gotten up and smacked that look off Nero, he would have.

"And what, do you mean by _that_?" Spock growled.

"Oh, you haven't noticed yet? You'll find out sooner or later, if you look in a mirror." Nero said, leaving. Spock was curious what Nero did to him, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what he did. As he was unstrapped, he felt no different except his head was throbbing a little and was a bit dizzy. When they got back to the cell, the first thing Jim said was, "Spock, what the hell happened to your ears?" Spock was confused, but when he ran a hand over his ears, they were curved instead of pointed. It hurt to touch them, and he winced as he took his hand off.

"So now you know what I did." Nero said. Spock growled at him menacingly.

"And what was the point in this?" Spock spat at him.

"For one, you'll look human and now you won't be able to hear as well." Nero said.

"Now I can hear better than you." Nero teased. Spock didn't know how Nero knew that hearing was usually his first instinct on knowing if someone was approaching. This wasn't good at all. As Nero left, Spock cursed under his breath.

"Jim." Spock said, turning to him.

"Jim, I hope the U.S.S Enterprise finds us soon." Spock said, complaining a bit.

"Is this about what Nero did? Cause if it is, I'll get revenge on him for you." Jim offered.

"It is illogical and rude to do it now. When he is in a position of weakness, we can get our revenge. Until then, we have to wait." Spock said patiently.

Back on the _U.S.S Enterprise,_ Bones thought he was going insane. He had no idea how Jim did this everyday. It was hard work. Not bossing people around, Bones had that to a T. It was that Bones had to tell different orders to everyone and know which controls did what and where to go and coordinates. Thankfully Scotty knew almost everyone and was a big help along with Uhura. By the time each day was done, everyone was tired and slept as much as they could. Not that it was easy; they were worried about Kirk and Spock. Uhura had the most trouble; she missed Spock but didn't like Kirk all that much.

Bones had had no sleep since his best friend went missing along with the pointy-eared bastard. But by the time Bones found them, he was no longer pointy-eared, he'd probably call him human eared or make up some crude nickname. Not that Spock would care, of course.

Bones and the crew had been devising a plan to get Kirk and Spock back. Bones had said they should go to Starfleet, get other ships and head out to where Nero was, attack and make him surrender and or keep him busy while a few people got Spock and Kirk out safely. They weren't sure if Kirk and Spock were unharmed, but most people hoped they would at least come out of their _sane_. Nero had mental ways of torture, but Spock and Kirk were strong enough to resist it, they hoped.

Bones secretly worried Starfleet wouldn't help them, but then again they might want the true captain of the Enterprise back. Bones hated being captain.

**Okay so this is kinda a quick chapter but its better than nothing at all! Please leave comments but no flamers! Thanks! -Lea**


	5. The Plan

Nero had overlooked the fact Spock could regenerate but it would most likely take a while for them to become pointed. For Romulans, it could take weeks, even months, to regrow a body part (ew!). The whole point of doing that was so Spock felt pain. Then again, what the advisors and guards had told him, Spock was in a lot of pain because his ears weren't healing fast. The scars were gone, but it still hurt to touch them. Spock seemed to listen okay, at least. Nero had refused to give Spock any medicinal cream.

Bones had made it back safely to Starfleet, and after parking the ship he immediately went to Admiral Marcus and Pike.

"We have to do something! That's Jim and Spock dammit and you have to save them! I'm not the true captain of the Enterprise, Kirk is and Spock's first officer. Do you really want to lose two of the best people you have?" Bones said.

"It's not as if we were weren't going to help them." Marcus said. He had a plan for those two men.

"Believe me, even if we didn't save them, which we are, Kirk and Spock are smart enough to get themselves out if they had to. But we'll figure out a plan to save them and stop Nero." _Then again_ Pike thought. _Kirk isn't that smart, or he plays dumb. _He wasn't trying to insult the boy, but Kirk really wasn't all that smart.

"I already have a plan, if your willing to listen and hopefully agree." Bones said.

"Well let's hear it." Marcus said, motioning him to explain.

After Bones explained his plan, Pike and Marcus shooed him out to talk.

"It would work if someone diverts Nero and gets Spock and Jim, then brings them away safely." Pike said.

"I hope we're not risking good people." Marcus said. "That would be a waste."

"We'll figure something out so everyone comes out alive." Pike promised.

"Okay, go tell McCredie or McCHenry or whatever the guy's name is we'll accept his plan and put it in action within a week's time."

Spock had been in pain because of his ears. They throbbed a lot, not to mention the splitting headache he constantly had. It wasn't Jim's fault, it was Nero's for doing this in the first place. He couldn't wait until his ears were pointed and could hear better again. Jim had once touched the ears, and Spock had gotten ire with him, fast.

Spock had been pacing around the cell while Jim leaned against a wall. Spock had passed Jim while Jim reached a hand out and gently stroked Spock's ear as he passed. Spock had grabbed his hand, hard, and told him not to touch his ear and explained he was in a lot of pain without anyone touching it.  
"I'm not trying to be rude." Spock had said.

"But I'm in a lot of pain without anyone touching it, okay?" He said, letting Jim's hand go. Jim rubbed his wrist, Spock had gripped him harder than necessary, but said nothing as he laid down on the bed, watching Spock pace and waiting for food. By the time it came, Jim and Spock ate in silence.

"I'm sorry I touched your ear, Spock." Jim said over dinner. He was afraid Spock was still ire with him

"I know, Jim. You did not mean harm, but in the future I advise you not to do something like that without permission." Jim nodded, understanding Spock. At the time he hadn't meant to make Spock mad, he was simply curious how it felt but since he'd put his friend in more pain then he meant to, he felt guilty and had certainly learnt his lesson.

**I just finished this chapter I had a lot of free time on my hands for once. NO FLAMERS! -Lea**


	6. Discussions

Spock had woken up when 3 guards were grabbing him and taking him to med bay. He'd been startled, he was asleep and had woken up fast, but as soon as they grabbed him he'd started squirming and trying to move, since he had no idea where they were taking him. One of the guards had saw Spock's panic face, he felt a little sympathetic since he looked much more freaked out than he should have.

"Hey, we're just taking you to med bay, okay?" The guard told him. Spock had stopped fighting progressively, he was calmed down by the fact he wasn't going to see Nero.

When they got to med bay Spock had his own room and laid down face down on the cot. He was tired and anxious, he knew the doctor would most likely harm him and be cruel.

"What's the problem?" The doctor asked Nero.

"He's in a lot of pain from his ears. I made them look human from the pointed look." Nero said.

"And what species is he?" The doctor asked, frowning.

"Vulcan. Now help him." Nero said. As the doctor went in he saw his patient was face down into the pillow. He seemed much more nervous than he should have, and when the doctor touched his back gently he whimpered. Spock didn't look at the man, but he didn't like him and was use to only Jim or Dr. McCoy touching him.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't harm you." The doctor said softly to Spock. Spock didn't nod or say anything. He heard the man snap on gloves, and while the doctor was preparing Spock couldn't help but want to be back with Jim. He felt the man's hand touch his ear, and he jumped for he had been startled from his thoughts.

"Hey, calm down. I wasn't trying to startle you or hurt you." He promised.

Spock nodded and let the doctor touch his ears. He whimpered at first, they hurt, but he became use to it. Spock had been praised by the doctor for being good. The doctor told him most patients were in less pain than him and would be hysterical where as Spock had cooperated and had not cried once. He had been prescribed a medicinal cream to put on his ears until they were pointed again. He was to put it on once or twice a day.

Bones had been planning with Pike and Marcus for a few days, getting a rough idea how they would distract Nero and get Spock and Kirk home to Earth safely without Nero following them.

"Okay so to review. Arnold, Marcus and Carole will talk to Nero, asking about his ship, himself, anything to keep him busy but _do not _talk about Jim or Spock. If he brings it up, dodge the question and change the subject. The three people getting Spock and Jim out are me, Scotty and Sulu. We take the back panel in, stun some guards, hopefully get the combination- if we don't we can break the lock. After we're safely away we'll com you and you'll end the conversation and talk to Nero." Bones explained to everyone.

"What about if they follow us?" Someone said.

"I have a plan for that." Bones replied. "While we do our job, I'll send 2-3 of you to go to the core of the ship _after_ I know Jim and Spock are safe. You dismantle whatever it is that keeps the ship running. After that, you leave, and Marcus, Pike and Arnold will bid farewell and we'll be on our way. Oh, and Marcus? Tell Nero if he asks where we're going, say somewhere besides Earth or Kronos." Bones said. Marcus nodded, understanding.

"Okay guys, ready to get our friends back?" Bones said. They all nodded.

"Good. Let's put this plan in action." Bones said.

**Okay ready for a finale soon? Can't wait leave reviews **_**NO FLAMERS**_**! -Lea**


	7. Making Progress

Spock was returned not long after his visit with the doctor. Kirk was glad to see him, at least he didn't feel so alone anymore.

"I saved you some food." Kirk offered. Spock shook his head.

"I am not hungry right now and wish to sleep. I will most likely have lunch." Spock said coolly. He wasn't in the mood to explain where he'd been. Kirk hadn't asked, and based on how angry Spock must've been, Kirk wasn't going to talk.

"Hey Spock." Kirk said as Spock went to his bunk.

"Do you think someone's going to get us out of here?" Spock though about it.

"I certainly hope so, I'd rather not stay here and be an experiment." Spock said.

"Oh, don't say that." Nero's voice echoed through the room. Kirk swallowed nervously, and Spock turned his back to Nero. Nero didn't expect Spock to be courteous, but he seemed much more angry than he should have. Jim started pacing and said nothing to Nero.

"You two seemed to have been getting along before I came in. Please do continue." Nero said.

"The only reason we stopped talking was because of you." Spock muttered.

"Hey now Spock, be nice, I didn't have to have the doctor give you that medicine for your ear." Nero replied. He should have made Spock apologize, but he seemed to be in a state of tiredness and let it slide.

"Jim." Nero said, suddenly turning to him. Jim jumped nervously at hearing Nero say his name.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Nero suggested.

"Um, if it's okay, I'll decline." Jim said cautiously. Not that he didn't want to go out, but he didn't want to be any closer to Nero than he had to. Nero bristled at this.

"It wasn't much of a choice, but decide what you wish." Nero said, flouncing out of the room.

_His ego is too inflated _Kirk thought.

Bones and a few other ships had planned the route beforehand so they weren't confused.

"Okay, if anyone's not sure where to go, or you veer off course on accident, com me and I'll give you directions." Bones said. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong, but he kept a strict and straight face while he talked about what to expect in space.

"They'll be debris, and a whole hell of a lot of it. Also, if hailed by alien ships, call the _Enterprise _immediately. We have no time for it though, we don't know if Spock and Kirk are okay, but we do hope they are alive."

"Let's go." Bones said.

As Bones and the crew of the_ Enterprise_, plus Marcus and Pike, Bones couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension. He'd gotten a rough calculation that their plan would succeed at 48.9% from one of the people that worked near him at Starfleet. It was almost 50%, but it didn't give him much hope even though the plan would most likely work. He wanted his friends back alive.

_Alright, Leonard_ he chided himself. _Let's go give that piece of scumbag what he deserves. _Leonard was pumped up, he couldn't wait to trick Nero into giving him what he wanted. He was actually starting to miss Spock as he wanted to hear about the percentage of how much their plan would work, and prove to him it would work (well, mostly).

**No flamers thanks and leave reviews (only good ones, obviously). -Lea**


	8. The Escaping Problem

Spock's ears had started to become slightly pointed again (_not as much as before_, Spock thought, a little ashamed he didn't look as Vulcan as he acted). Jim and Spock had not talked for a while; both were too busy concentrating on trying to escape, not knowing Starfleet was going to bust them out soon.

Bones had talked to Nero when they were a few miles from the ship, in view of the_ Narada_. He made up the story they were lost in space and wanted hospitality until they could set off again. Nero had agreed, he didn't know it was a plan within a plan. They'd changed it a little for safety purposes:

They were all going to go on the ship, and while Bones and the two other people talked to Nero, the people who were led away to rooms would knock out the guards, and some would get Jim and Spock. After they were safe aboard the _Enterprise,_ Bones and the men would leave while the people disabled the ship, and after that was done they would be picked up by the _Enterprise_ and leave to Earth. The men who were going to disable the ship assured Bones they were fully capable of doing it and getting out before everything was on lock down mode.

As Bones was beamed with almost the whole crew, he was anxious but tried not to show it as he introduced everyone. Nero seemed to get along with everyone, and as almost all of the crew was led away to complete their mission, Marcus talked to Nero, asking him about the _Narada_, how Romulus was destroyed, basically anything to keep him talking and occupied. As Bones was led away he gave the signal to everyone to knock out the guards. As he did, he went with a few others to find Spock and Kirk's cell. The others went to the control room to knock out guards and shut down the cameras. They had a map of the ship, thankfully, and had to go left, take a right, pass three right turns, turn left and open the combination. When they saw the guards two of them were knocked out by one of the_ Enterprise's_ crew and Bone's pushed the guard against the wall harshly.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Bones growled.

"Either tell me the combination to this cell, or I'll kill you." Bones said. The guard gulped, but said the combination was 2749. Bones knocked him out; he didn't need the man telling people they were intruding more than visiting. When Kirk saw Bones, hope bloomed on his face.

"Y-you came for us." Spock said in amazement. Never in a million years did Spock think Bones would rescue him, as he thought it would the other way around.

"You think I'd leave by best friend Kirk and you pointy-eared-" But Bones stopped after seeing Spock's ears weren't pointy at all much. This made Bones curious, but he knew it was a bad time and led Spock and Kirk out of the cell. As they were rounding the corner, Nero appeared, and said "Well, seems we're harboring criminals." Nero tried to grab Spock, but he easily flipped Nero, rendering him unconscious.

"We have to go, _now_. Or he might wake up sooner than planned." Spock said, starting to leave with Kirk and Spock. They followed; they didn't want to be on the _Narada _anymore. Bones led them to transporter beam, and contacted Scotty to beam them back. As they were beamed back, Spock and Kirk were greeted by hugs and warm, welcome backs. But they didn't know it wasn't over yet.

**Leave good reviews and no there is still a few more chapters to go! I might write a sequel to this I'm not sure but in the comments tell me if you want me to! Thanks! –Lea**


	9. The End for Now

Right after the team disabled the ship, they were beamed back and praised for their good work. The _Narada_ had been safely disabled with none of the _Enterprises's_ crew on it, thankfully.

Nero had woken up to his ship falling in midair. He crashed hard into a planet he didn't know of, but as the crew of the Enterprise watched, they presumed them all to be dead.

As Spock and Kirk were led to med bay, Bones talked to Pike and Marcus about the plan.

"Well, at least it worked and no one from our crew got killed." Bones said cheerfully. That was a new emotion for him.

"At least." Marcus said. He'd planned for something to go wrong, but nothing had. There was always next time.

"You know, maybe Kirk will make you CMO. He really should." Pike said, he believed McCoy had deserved it for coming up with a rescue plan that had actually _worked._ When they came in the door, everyone was praising the rescue team for getting Kirk and Spock out safely.

Nero woke up to his ship crashed, all of his crew dead, and hating McCoy for tricking him.

"Arg!" he yelled to no one. "I'll get you!"

**There will be a sequel but I will write it over the summer because I am busy right now so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! -Lea**


End file.
